rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: Hellbeast Moon
Final Fantasy: Hellbeast Moon is a traditional turn-based RPG Final Fantasy fangame in development by Kitsune Inferno for the RPG Maker 2003 platform. The game focuses around Hellbeast-turned-human Flare Firewild as he seeks revenge against an evil empire responsible for murdering his parents, unwillingly transforming him into a human, and destroying the world as we know it. The goal of the game is to pay homage to Final Fantasy as well as provide innovative concepts. The game was put on hiatus due to Kitsune Inferno switching computers and moving on to RPG Maker XP. The game may see release on RPG Maker XP but no details have been released. Story Seven years prior, an evil empire led by the psychotically-challenged Zoza attempted to conquer the world. During this time, Abelheim, Sabura, and the Ninja Lands all fell to the Zozan Empire. However, the Highlands resisted. The Highlands were settled by both human and the fearsome Hellbeast (their appearance is similar to the Ronso from Final Fantasy X, but are red and their fur is constantly burning). After this bloody war, Zoza and the Highlands came to the agreement that the Highlands may keep their independence on the condition that the Hellbeast be eradicated. The Highlands accepted the terms and systematically exterminated the Hellbeast. In rebuttal, many resistance groups sprang up to save the Hellbeast and defeat Zoza. Most fell apart shortly after creation. But, one faction survived the test of time and became one of the most notorious resistasnce groups in history, the Hellbeast Moon. The story revolves around Hellbeast Moon member Flare Firewild, one of the last two surviving Hellbeast who was turned into human by the Crystal Legion's Valkys and subsequently shanghaied off Tsunkigami Coast. With the help of a ninja, a royal sage, a wild child, a fallen princess, a fugitive knight, an alchemist, and a ronin, Flare sets out to rescue his imprisoned comrades, return to his Hellbeast form and stop Zoza once and for all. Crystals are present in this iterations, but are merely sub-plot material and are in a way, antagonists. Characters This game features eight playable characters, a slew of NPC's, and several villains. Allusions to Final Fantasy are abound, ranging from Kain Highwind to an appearance by Sephiroth himself. Playable Characters Flare Firewild :Age: 19 :Race: Hellbeast/Human :Represents: Honor :Class: Freelancer(Human) or Berserker(Hellbeast) :Weapons: Swords(Human) or Headresses(Hellbeast) :Special Command: Transform (unavailable until about 75% of the game is complete) Flare is a Hellbeast-turned-human by Valkys of the Crystal Legion. His arrogance as a human has led him to getting onto the wrong foot with several characters, such as Sarah. However, his fundamentally good heart has led him down the right path. Both of his parents were murdered when they tried to protect him from Eradication. At first, his feelings towards humans are generally negative, but as his allies, especially Sarah, begin to influence him, he begins to accept his human side. About halfway into the game, Flare is able to break the curse and turn back into a Hellbeast. However, he begins to realize that he actually liked his human form better and his feelings toward Sarah are more than just a close friendship. Flare is able to come to terms with both aspects of his soul and is then able to freely transform between human and Hellbeast at will. Should the player complete an optional dungeon, the player may release a third aspect of Flare's soul known as Hybrid Flare, which combines the aspects of both of his forms, while doubling his stats and balancing his health and magic capabilities, and providing him with both libraries of weapons. Represented by Fire. Princess Sarah Sabura XXIII :Age: 18 :Race: Human :Represents: Determination :Class: Summoner :Weapons: Poles :Special Command: Summon (Becomes available after Ancient Spirits Temple is completed) Sarah is the princess of the fallen kingdom of Sabura. Her father, King Maduin, was killed in battle, and her mother, Queen Cameron, was left with a fallen kingdom. She is a loyal member of the Saburan Independence Faction and will do anything to free her country. Sarah can also call upon the Spirits of the Ancients, or simply the Ancient Spirits to aid her in battle. Sarah joins the party on the visit to Sabura and is the fifth party member to join. Her kind attitude and strong determination allows her to continue her struggle against Zoza. At first, she shows resentment to Flare, who openly antagonizes humans. But, the two grow on each other and slowly begin to harbor passionate feelings for each other. Represented by Light. Kira no Kusanagi :Age: 16 :Race: Human :Represents: Friendship :Class: Ninja :Weapons: Knives :Special Command: Ninjutsu Kira is the daughter of the daimyo of the Ninja Lands. Technically a princess, she however, denies that fact. Kira is an upbeat ninja who rescues Flare when he awakens on Tsukigami Coast. She assists Flare in his mission to rescue Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, much to his annoyance. Also to Flare's dismay, Kira joins Hellbeast Moon thereafter and becomes Flare's teammate. When asked why she travels wisth Flare, she revealed that her intentions are to kill her brother Kuza, who she believes betrayed the Ninja Lands to Zoza. Represented by Water. Grand Sage Ronzei Arrcart :Age: 74 :Race: Human :Represents: Loyalty :Class: Sage :Weapons: Staves :Special Command: Conjurance Ronzei is an old man marooned in Akito Forest. However, he soon reveals that he is the legendary Grand Sage of Sabura. His magical abilities are unparalleled and his loyalty to his niece, Cameron, is unbreakable. It is revealed that he was in Akito Forest to claim the Earth Sceptor for battle against Zoza. He is the third member to enlist in the party and also by far the oldest member, twice as old as the second oldest. His wisdom is also matched only by Grand Sage Arthos of Abelheim, his arch-rival. He is enraged when the party kills Arthos without Ronzei's assistance. Represented by Ice. Fredric Highwind :Age: 36 :Race: Human :Represents: Vengeance :Class: Dragoon :Weapons: Spears :Special Command: Jump He and his younger brother Kain were once great knights serving Abelheim, until Zoza conquered Abelheim, aided by Kain's betrayal. Humiliated, Fredric fled to Garenmaitt, where he was eventually found and nearly assassinated by his own brother. However, when Flare and company intervenes, Fredric becomes the sixth party member and helps the party to defeat Zoza and Kain. He becomes loyal to Princess Sarah, as she reminds him of his late sister, Freya, who also fell at the hands of Kain. He swears vengeance against Kain and would do anything in his power to kill him. Represented by Wind. Zachary Luneth :Age: 17 :Race: Human :Represents: Ignorance :Class: Blue Mage :Weapons: Bows :Special Command: Blue Magic Naomi Krysdell :Age: 26 :Race: Human :Represents: Intelligence :Class: Alchemist :Weapons: Claws :Special Command: Mix Kuza no Kusanagi :Age: 22 :Race: Human :Represents: Solitude :Class: Samurai :Weapons: Katana :Special Command: Breaker Villains There are several villains present in this game, they are as follows Emperor Zoza Evil emperor responsible for most events in the game. The Crystal Legion Zoza's six loyal followers, each one possessed by one of the Crystals. Valkys Claye and Mateus Woman responsible for turning Flare into human in the opening events of the game. Becomes possessed by the Ice Crystal and Becomes Mateus in the final events of the game. Kain Highwind and Zeromus Fredric's brother wfho betrayed his nation. About halfway into the game, he activates the Wind Crystal and becomes Zeromus. Blaze Burnstar and Belias A Hellbeast brainwashed by Zoza. Believes that Human and Hellbeast can not co-exist. In her final battle against Flare and company, she begins to draw upon the Fire Crystal. However, she comes to her senses when she realizes that Flare has the ability to control both aspects of his soul at will, thus proving that humans and Hellbeast CAN co-exist. Unfortunately, the Fire Crystal completely possesses her and she becomes Belias., forcing the party to kill her. Jerome Jakarta and Hashmal An incredibly strong man who stays behind the scenes, only fighting the party twice. For a strong man, he is fierce and calculating and also responsible for Arthos' defeat. It is not necessarily known what his motives are, but in his final battle with the party, he draws upon the Earth Crystal and becomes Hashmal. Cim Fabula and Adrammelech Cid's brother who serves Zoza. Responsible for the architecture and technology Zoza possesses. Dies fairly early when he pre-maturely draws upon the Thunder Crystal to become Adrammelech. Arthos von Eschel and Famfrit Ronzei's arch-rival who sold Abelheim to Zoza. Draws upon the Water Crystal to become Famfrit. However, the party cannot defeat him, but he is killed by Jerome, confusing the party, who is unsure of Jerome's alignment. Ancient Spirit of Odin An Ancient Spirit awakened by Zoza to destroy the world via the Final Zantetsuken. Killed when he combines his soul with Zoza in the final battle. The Final Zantetsuken Halfway into the game, Zoza summons Odin, who performs the Final Zantetsuken. Enraged, Flare breaks the curse upon him and sacrifices himself to stop the Final Zantetsuken. However, he only breaks up the blast, sending miniature blasts ll over the world, effectively altering its geography. The Twelve Kings 12 kings of legend who unleashed the Final Zantetsuken 5000 years ago, but were promptly stopped by Ultima and Omega and sealed in the Palace of 12 Kings. Revived in the final dungeon and the party kills eleven of the kings before confronting Zoza. Ultima and Omega Two brothers who live in a tower for eternity. Party fights each of them, who are incredibly powerful, but defeating both gives the Ultima Weapon, which can be upgraded underneath Hellbeast Monument by Gadds. Flare's Soul Flare's own soul that Flare must come to terms with twice over the course of the game. Sephiroth Villain of Final Fantasy VII serving as an optional super-boss. Supporting Cast Cid Fabula Hellbeast Moon Biggs Klausen Wedge Barret Jessie Krysdell Wallace Barret Kumop Saburan Independence Faction Queen Cameron Sabura XXII Princess Cameron Sabura XXIII Von Kossler Ancient Spirits Maduin Shiva and Ifrit Leviathan Kary Kraken Tiamat Lich Phoenix Bahamut Zeo Duke of Shelby Drago and Ruby Firewild The Chocobo Sage Locations Hellbeast Moon takes place in two worlds, much like Final Fantasy VI, that differ only in placement of locations. Zoza Fortress Base of Zoza's intelligence. Tsukigami Village Coastal village of ninjas blessed by Tsukiyomi. Akito Forest Sacred forest to the Ninjas. Zoza Prison Tower 100-floor tower where Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie are imprisoned. Hellbeast Monument Giant monument commemorating the legacy of the once-proud Hellbeast. Sarmite Village Village where Hellbeast used to live. Hellbeast Moon Hideout Base of operations for Hellbeast Moon. Shad'aal Forest Forest where Moogles live. Jorneo Trade city of the Highlands. Port Jorneo Port that connects Jorneo to the rest of the world. Holy Island Temple/Maduin's Temple Mysterious temple where King Maduin rests. Highlands Arena Once proud center of events, now ruin crawling with monsters. Sabura Caverns Caverns connecting Highlands to low-lying Sabura Sabura Capitol of Sabura,where Sabura castle is. Temple of Ancient Spirits Final resting place of Ifrit, Shiva, and Zeo. Angel's Garden Garden rumored to connect Earth and Heaven. Port Sabura Small wharf connecting Sabura to Garenmaitt. Port Auleny Sea town connecting Garenmaitt to Sabura. Tessbirth Forest Forest riddled with monsters. Coverns of Locusia Ruins of the extinct Dwarven civilization. Meagel Ruins Ghost town overrun by monsters infected by a mysterious disease. Seaways Garden Undersea highway connecting Zoza, Garenmaitt, and Abel. Garenmaitt City of fefugees that is neutral and fears Zoza. Cid's House Residence of Cid Fabula. Aubel Village Small village of Zozan refugees who fled Garenmaitt for unknown reasons. Airship Graveyard Ancient junkyard salvaged by Cid for parts for his airships. Albenor Swamp Swamp south of Zoza's capital. Zoza City Capital of the Perfect Empire of Zoza. Agreth Village Small village of rebels planning to gain Abelheim independence. Porkis Lift Lift connecting Agreth to Abelheim. Porkis Forest Old forest southeast of Abelheim. Abelheim Once proud city occupied now by Zozan officials. Adamantite Caverns Mystical caverns filled with adamantite. Shelby Town Small town west of Abelheim. Ashelbia Lake Temple/Lich's Temple Final Resting place of Lich The Jagds Uninhabitable desert covering much of Abel. Tower in the Jagds/Phoenix's Tower Final resting place of Odin and Phoenix. Chocobo Sage's Cottage Residence of the Chocobo Sage. Refugee Village Refugees of Sabura who survived the Final Zantetsuken. Kraken's Temple/Tiamat's Temple/Kary's Temple Final resting places of Kraken, Tiamat, and Kary Abandoned Temple/Bahamut's Temple Final resting place of Bahamut. Ultima Tower/Omega Tower Ultima and Omega's residence. Zoza's Tower/Palace of 12 Kings Resting place of the 12 Kings. Final Dungeon. Gameplay This game features loads of features. Such as: *Enhanced DBS *Unique Magic Learning System that alludes to Final Fantasy in a surprising way. *Guild Shop System *Guest Character System *and of course loads more! Graphics The games characters were made using the Charas program, and the chipsets were all found at http://www.phylomortis.com/. The FInal Fantasy concepts and stuff are accredited to Square Enix. Music All of the music was retrieved from http://www.vgmusic.com, http://www.ffsymphony.net, and http://www.midishrine.com. All music is from: *Final Fantasy V *Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy VIII *Final Fantasy IX *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy X-2 *Chrono Trigger *Chrono Cross *Star Ocean: The Second Story Reception So far, there has been no real reception to Hellbeast Moon as of yet. Allusions The following are some allusions to Final Fantasy featured in Hellbeast Moon: *Hellbeast Moon in a way parallels AVALANCHE from Final Fantasy VII. Even its leader is Wallace Barret, can you guess where that comes from? *Valkys's role in the game can be compared to Gilgamesh's, JENOVA's, Seifer's, and Seymour's roles. They are all recurring bosses and serve as the kick-ass "second to last" boss battle complete with awesome boss music. Valkys even retains JENOVA's theme. *Kain Highwind, need I say more? *Sarah and Terra share a daddy, Maduin. *The Four Fiends return as optional bosses and Ancient Spirits *The Magic Crests are all named after Final Fantasy Characters. *More to come! Demo Release A demo of Hellbeast Moon may see release in April 2007. The demo's goal is to feature four playable areas: Zoza Fortress, Tsukigami Village, Akito Forest, and Zoza Prison Tower. Gameplay is expected to be approximately 1 to 2 hours, possibly 3 (depending on how the Prison Tower will be designed). The demo will allow the player to play as Flare, Kira, Ronzei, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. See also External links Category:Turn-Based RPGs Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Final Fantasy Fan Projects Category:Fan Projects Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes